


Reassurance

by Serafim3389



Series: Don't Forget [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafim3389/pseuds/Serafim3389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been together for a while, but every once in a while they need some reminding of their relationship or reassurance of their love. This will be just a compilation of these events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Dean and Cas slipped into the routine of their relationship slowly, what with hunting and trying to tell Sam and who knows what else. They found it was hard to spend time exclusively with each other, so they decided that Tuesday nights were going to be their nights together. This Tuesday night was different because Dean could tell something was wrong. Cas sat on the couch with Dean’s head in his lap, fingering through his hair and ignoring the television to admire the little freckles that speckled his cheeks. Each little spot perfect in their own respects, and being on the skin of the one being that he loved unconditionally and whole-heartedly made them more perfect. Dean’s hands folded across his chest as he met the gaze of his angel, “Cas, baby, what’s wrong?” Cas always displayed his emotions through his eyes and the position of his perpetually chapped lips. He was deep in thought and Dean wanted to help him anyway he could, “You know you can tell me.” He rasped in a slightly pleading tone.

Cas’ right hand came down to rest on Dean’s cheek. The blue-eyed man looked up as if the words were somehow written on the ceiling and back down to Dean’s face, “How do you love me?” Dean looked up at him confused, “After intercourse, when I am disheveled and sweaty, or after a hunt when I am bloody and covered in filth, how do you love me?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He sat up and faced the slightly offended angel, “Why would you ask me that, Cas?”

“It’s rare that I am able to look presentable for you, and you seem to always look your best for me.” Cas knew many things, he has been around since the dawn of time, but he was still innocent, “It’s not that I don’t want to have a nice appearance for you, I hope you know that.”

Dean softened his facial expression and shifted closer to his boyfriend, “I know that, Cas. After we have sex, I would hope you are disheveled and sweaty,” he laughed, “and after a hunt I expect all three of us to be covered in shit.” He reached a hand up to Cas’ hair and pushed it back and rested his hand on the back of his neck, “I don’t care what you look like, if you’re dirty or messy or anything. The only thing I care about is having you all to myself at the end of the day. That’s how I love you, because I wouldn’t have you any other way. So don’t ever worry about that.” Cas’ eyes brightened upon hearing Dean’s response. Dean couldn’t help but pull his angel into a tight embrace. He laid the both of them back until Cas was laying on his chest and his head was in the crook of his neck. “I love you.” He squeezed Cas and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.” He looked up with a request in his eyes that Dean always gave in to. He pressed his lips to the angel’s. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that seemed to deepen with each others’ intent to nonverbally prove how much they loved each other. They whispered sweet nothings between the other’s lips, but to them, they meant everything. Cas always kissed Dean until he broke away. He knew Dean needed more affection, he deserved it. When their lips finally broke Cas rested his head against the warm chest that held the beautiful heart that was Dean’s. He smiled wide, “My cherry pie.”

Dean tried hard, but he couldn’t help laugh. The name caught him off guard and made him happy, “Cherry pie, huh?”

“You do not like it?” Cas looked up with a frown.

Dean smiled, “No, baby, I love it.” He kissed his angel’s forehead and Cas smiled as he did the first time he heard Dean tell him he loved him. They both laid on the couch and dozed off. The television still on, casting light on their sleeping forms since neither of them remembered to shut it off.

“Hey guys, I think there might be a case,” Sam called stepping into the room, “oh.” He stood there and smiled. _So this is what they’ve been doing… I knew it._ The moose thought about just turning around and waiting until they woke up to tell them about a case, but where was the fun in that? He was sure that they both were having a hard time trying to tell him about something he had inclination toward, so why not just wake them up? “Hey guys!” He yelled.

Dean opened his eyes first and squeezed the angel in his arms before he looked to his left and saw Sam standing there with a stupid smile on his face. He would’ve fallen off the couch if Cas wasn’t on top of him. He wanted yell, but again, Cas was on top of him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I could ask the same thing.” Sam laughed, “Its cool, Dean. I had my suspicions and I was just waiting to see how long you guys would wait before saying anything to me. I guess now you don’t have to.”

Dean huffed a sigh of annoyance before looking down to Cas, “Cas, gotta wake up.”

“Yes, cherry pie?” He said sweetly through squinted eyes. Dean still laughed, though it gave him butterflies to hear. Cas turned his head to see Sam, now sitting in the armchair across the room, “oh, hello Sam.”

Sam smiled, “Hey Cas.” It was a genuine smile, the one that gave a hint that Sam knew things were going to turn out just fine. The air in the room seemed lighter and warmer, happy. For the life of him he could not stop smiling, to see his brother in love was such a gratifying experience. Dean has always given up what he could so Sam could prosper, no matter how small, and to see his older brother happy was truly a gift. “So, how long have you too been together?” By this time the two had sat up. Sleeping was new to Cas so he leaned groggily on Dean’s shoulder.

“Not sure, a few months, I think. You’re better with dates, Cas.”

Cas looked up to Dean with a confused squint, “It will be seven months since you kissed me, next Saturday.” He gave a tired, toothless smile and Dean pecked his lips and rested his head against Cas’.

“I’m only confused about one thing. Are you gay, Dean? Or bisexual?” They were valid questions, since obviously Dean was now with a man versus a woman, “of course I don’t care, why would I? But we have never talked about anything like that, ever.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I’d say I’m pretty straight except for Cas, I guess. I don’t know, man.” He reached his arm up around let it fall around his angel’s body. Even though Cas wasn’t truly an angel at the moment, he would always call him _his_ angel.

Again with the goofy smile Sam wore, “Alright, well let me know when the wedding is.” He stood up and headed to the doorway, “We can talk about the case in the morning.”

Once Sam’s footsteps were no longer heard down the hallway Cas sat up with one of the most adorable smiles Dean has ever seen on the blue-eyed man, “What?”

“A wedding, Dean. Don’t you think it would be fun?” There was a delightful spark in his eye when he spoke, as if Cas was playing out the day in his mind. Dean loved when he would look into Castiel’s eyes and see the gears turning, whether it be him thinking about what monster or demon is killing people, or imagining some kind of date with Dean, or just thinking in general. He looked powerful, vulnerable, beautiful yet approachable and it drove the freckled hunter wild.

“Getting married to me or just the wedding?” Dean asked teasingly.

Cas leaned forward with a soft smile and placed hand on Dean’s cheek. He traced his bottom lip with his thumb, “Couldn’t have one without the other.” He kissed the other man and couldn’t help but smile. Amidst the touching and kissing, Cas yawned.

“Alright, baby, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
